1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for connecting a pipe to a block.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the technical field of vehicle air-conditioning systems, pipes are connected to a compressor, condenser, liquid tank, expansion valve, evaporator, and so on. Japanese Patent No. 2591388 discloses a structure for connecting a pipe to a passage in a block-shaped expansion valve. Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. H7-329549 discloses a structure for connecting a pipe to an opening in a block-shaped cap of a liquid tank. Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No, H5-141580 discloses a structure for connecting a pipe to a bore in a block-shaped connector.